Talk:Tow Mater
Role in Cars 2 Gray Catbird said a few days ago that Mater had a bigger part in this movie. What I would like to know is how. Could it be because he goes around the world? Pixarfandom 14:38, May 14, 2011 (UTC) Not exactly because he travels the world, his main role in Cars 2 was to replace Rod "Tourqe" Redline after his death. MATER IS NOT THE MAIN PROTAGONIST ON CARS 2. He is the Co-star with McQueen. -Jhon Lasseter confirmed this in a intervew on CARACOL TV, Colombia. He said "This time Lightning McQueen will be acompanied in the Satrring with Mater, the tow truck. McQueen as race car and Mater as Spy" -The final posters show to McQueen protagonist. Quotes I think there are too many quotes of Cars 2 on this page... And I think they should be at the bottom of the page.Plectrophane des neiges 03:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :Definitely way too many, yes. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 03:07, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::Way, way too many. I so dislike quotes. I'm not sure why we allow them. In any case, when we started allowing quotes they were meant to be at the bottom of the page. But I have also said that the gallery should be at the bottom, so there is a conflict. And we can't forget references, which should also be at the bottom!! I would say, from bottom up, references, then gallery and then quotes. --Jeff (talk) 04:17, March 2, 2012 (UTC) :::Only a couple are needed, if any. I like one single quote at the top in some cases, that the character is well known for saying. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 17:04, March 2, 2012 (UTC) ::::Well, I agree with you guys. Quotes shouldn't be whole dialogues part, but some notable lines. When you quote, let's say, Hamlet, you don't give his whole monologue, but simply "To be or not to be ? That is the question."... I agree too with the position of the quotes section in the article that Jeff proposes. Can we change it on the pages for which it is not placed so ?Gray Catbird 18:05, March 4, 2012 (UTC) :::::I'd say so, yes. And eliminate all but a few of the most notable quotes. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 18:49, March 4, 2012 (UTC) ::::::Hello. I actually added most of those quotes. I'm really sorry for adding so many. I was doing it, because the Toy Story characters have lots of quotes on their pages. - Lukwisnie, 7:39 PM, March 23rd, 2012, Eastern Time Zone :::::::It's OK. But they need to be removed from ALL pages, not just ones related to Cars. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 00:02, March 24, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Also, do you think this talk page counts as an active talk page? - Lukwisnie, 8:09 PM, March 24th, 2012, Eastern Time Zone :::::::::No, not anymore. - RaptorWiki (Ryan) 15:49, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Mater the Waiter When Mater was dressed as a waiter, it looked like he had a front liecense plate that has a bow tie on it. - Lukwisnie, 8:12 AM, March 31, 2012, Eastern Time Zone